The Only Exception
by Delevingne
Summary: Sukses di usia muda? Sudah. Menjadi gadis kuat dengan kehidupan malam yang menjadi rutinitasnya tidak membuat Sakura Haruno hidup tenang. Pasalnya, sang kakak yang dicintainya ternyata punya hubungan tak normal yang sama sekali di bencinya. Awal dari kehancuran hidupnya, setelah kepergian Gaara, tunangannya dan tak lama sang ibu menyusulnya pergi./Dedicated for Oma, Richhi :3/
1. Chapter 1

Riuh sorak para penonton terdengar keras pada jalanan besar yang sudah dikosongkan sebelumnya oleh para pembalap yang ingin menunjukkan kebolehannya. Saling beradu dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki masing-masing.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menyeringai keji pada lelaki bertindik yang memenuhi wajahnya. Seringai meremehkan khas lelaki. Lelaki bertindik itu hanya mendengus seraya mengulurkan tangannya dan mengacungkan jempol ke bawah.

"Kau akan kalah, Rei Gaara."

Pemuda berambut merah itu tertawa keras-keras. Membuat penonton yang ikut meramaikan berteriak histeris ketika pemuda berparas tampan itu tertawa.

"Kau yang akan kalah, Pein."

Lelaki bernama Pein itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. Matanya berputar dan menghadap ke kaca mobil depan. Di sana dua wanita dengan atasan bikini hitam dan celana pendek jauh di bawah lutut sedang memegang bendera. Sambil terkekeh melihat dua lelaki di hadapannya dengan mata mengerling nakal.

Kedua mobil berbeda warna itu saling beradu. Membuat jalanan malam kota Tokyo terlihat tegang beberapa saat ketika kedua mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi melintasi jalanan besar Tokyo.

Mobil merah dengan motif abstrak pada _body_nya melesat cepat dengan kecepatan tinggi di atas rata-rata. Sang pemilik hanya tertawa puas dan terus menekan laju gas di bawah kendali kakinya.

Tak lama berselang, sebuah truk besar tiba-tiba melintas dengan memotong jalan. Membuat pemuda berambut merah itu membelalakkan matanya terkejut dan menginjak pedal rem di bawah kakinya keras.

CKIIIIITTT

Tabrakan itu tak bisa dihindari. Kecepatan di atas rata-rata mobil merah itu tak mampu berhenti. Mobil itu menabrak truk pembawa gas-gas beracun menuju pelabuhan. Mobil itu hancur remuk tak bersisa.

Pein menghentikan laju mobilnya. Ia keluar dengan napas terengah ketika melihat sahabatnya terjepit mobil miliknya yang sudah hancur.

Napas Gaara sudah tak terdengar lagi. Denyut jantungnya sudah berhenti berdetak. Darah masih setia mengalir dengan deras dari kepalanya.

Gaara tewas di tempat.

Pein mundur dengan langkah cepat menuju mobilnya setelah menelepon ambulance terdekat. Ia berlari menjauh ketika asap putih tebal secara perlahan melingkupi seluruh badan mobil.

DUAARR

Bunyi ledakan keras membuat para penonton yang sejak tadi berteriak histeris langsung berubah hening seketika. Hanya beberapa detik kemudian para penonton itu segera berteriak dan berlari menuju tempat kejadian.

Pein jatuh terduduk melihat mobil malang itu terbakar bersamaan dengan truk besar pengangkut gas tersebut. Tak lama, polis, petugas pemadam kebakaran beserta ambulance datang. Dengan sigap, mereka menyemprotkan air dari tabung mobil ke arah mobil yang sudah hangus terbakar itu.

Polisi segera mengamankan para pembalap liar yang sudah meresahkan warga Tokyo beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Dengan lemas, Pein mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Pasrah. Anggota tubuhnya seakan mati rasa melihat sahabatnya tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil tanpa ia duga sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The Only Exception**

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warnings: Yaoi inside! Typo and miss typo, AU, badchara, OOC, DLDR! and many more

.

Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura, Sasori x Sasuke

.

Dedicated for my Oma, Ricchi :3 maaf buat fic **Twins Love **yang aku hapus karena sesuatu bad happen huhu. Semoga suka, oma! :*

.

.

.

_[Cause darling I'm nightmare dressed like a daydream]_

.

.

.

_3 tahun kemudian…_

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lemah saat kejadian tiga tahun lalu menyusup ke dalam pikirannya.

Ia tak pernah ingin mengingat kejadian itu lagi.

Gaara tewas, tunangannya tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil.

Sakura menghela napas panjang sambil memegang pulpen hitam itu erat. Menyalurkan perasaan sakit yang tak terdefinisikan selama kurun waktu beberapa tahun ini.

Bayangan Gaara yang hangus terbakar seakan menamparnya. Senyum dan segala tingkahnya membuat hatinya masih berdenyut nyeri menahan perih ketika mengingatnya. Mengingat semua kenangannya bersama Gaara.

Dering telepon masuk mengalun lembut dari ponsel hitam miliknya. Sakura melirik sekilas pada layar ponsel dan nama Ino tertera di sana.

"Halo?"

"_Saku! Oh, baby. I miss you so bad. Can we meet again tonight? Girls day out!"_

Senyum tipis berkembang di wajah cantiknya.

"Aku sedang bekerja hari ini, Ino. Mungkin besok? Sepertinya aku akan pulang malam hari ini. Banyak pasien yang datang hari ini. Pekerjaanku bertambah."

Terdengar helaan napas kesal Ino di sana.

"_Oh, ayolah. Bagaimana kau ini? Apa kau lupa kalau kau besok harus kembali ke Tokyo?"_

Sakura menepuk dahi lebarnya keras. Astaga, ia bisa melupakan hal itu. Ayahnya menyuruh ia kembali dari Inggris ke Tokyo. Ia mengerti, bagaimana rasanya ditinggal sendiri di sana. Kesepian. Ibunya sudah lama pergi meninggalkan mereka karena penyakit jantung yang tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya dan membuat dirinya harus kehilangan ibu yang ia cintai selamanya.

"Aku lupa, Ino. Ayah meneleponku untuk segera kembali ke Tokyo. Dan ku rasa Sasori sudah lebih dulu kembali ke sana."

Ino terkekeh. _"Kakak laki-lakimu selalu lebih cepat selangkah darimu, dear."_ Logat Italia khas Ino mulai terdengar.

"Ya, kau benar," Sakura memutar pulpen hitam miliknya acak. "Aku akan menemuimu malam ini asal kau berjanji akan mengunjungiku di Tokyo sesering mungkin."

Ino tertawa lebar. _"Of course, my lady. Aku berjanji. Setelah kuliah desaignerku selesai aku akan segera menyusulmu ke Tokyo nanti. Ayolah, kau tahu aku tak sepintar dirimu."_

Sakura terkekeh. "Baiklah. Persiapkan segalanya, Ino. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti."

Percakapan pun berakhir. Sakura menarik napas panjang lalu berdiri menuju kamar pasien yang harus di kunjunginya hari ini.

.

.

Sakura memutar pandangannya mengamati pemandangan malam kota London pada malam hari. Indah. Lampu-lampu bertiang tinggi tampak bersinar dengan terang di sisi jalan pusat kota. Hari ini ia akan berkunjung ke rumah sahabatnya, Ino. Sudah dua minggu mereka tak berjumpa. Rasa rindu berlebihnya sudah memenuhi benaknya.

Ia memarkirkan mobilnya pada garasi besar rumah Ino. Membuat wanita berwajah _Barbie_ itu keluar dengan tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga rumah dan membuka pintu utama.

"Hai."

Sakura melambaikan tangannya saat menutup pintu mobil. Ino tersenyum lebar dan berlari memeluk Sakura erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, bodoh!"

Sakura tertawa di tengah-tengah pelukan mereka. "Ya, ya, Nona muda Yamanaka. Aku juga merindukanmu."

Ino melepas pelukan mereka dan menarik lengan mungil Sakura ke dalam rumahnya.

"Time to party! Aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya malam ini." Ino mengambil wine dari rak anggur yang tersedia di dapur mungilnya. Ia kemudian mengambil dua gelas berkaki tinggi dan menaruhnya di hadapan Sakura.

"Kau memang yang terbaik," Sakura mengangkat gelasnya tinggi dan bersulang bersama Ino di depannya. "Kita akan menghabiskan waktu untuk apa hari ini?"

Ino tampak berpikir sejenak. Ia menyeringai pada Sakura yang sedang menatapnya heran.

"Balapan. Kita akan balapan mobil hari ini, Sakura. Lihatlah mobil balapmu masih terpajang rapi dan bersih di garasi ku. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi nanti jika dokter muda yang sangat terkenal di London ternyata punya hobi gelap."

Sakura tertawa pelan. Ia menaruh gelas anggur miliknya di meja kecil samping sofa melingkar. "Dunia akan heboh jika mengetahui hal itu," Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa yang empuk. "Aku tak peduli. Karir dan hobi tidak boleh disangkutpautkan, Ino. Kau tahu."

Ino mengangguk cepat. "Itu bukan hobi, itu rutinitas setiap malammu, Saku."

Sakura menggeleng. "Selama dua minggu ini tidak. Pekerjaanku semakin hari semakin bertambah banyak. Aku butuh hiburan malam ini. So, ladies? Are you ready to party tonight?" Sakura tertawa di akhir kalimat.

Ino berdiri dengan semangat. Ia melompat dari sofa miliknya dan berteriak heboh. "Ready!"

Sakura tertawa saat wanita berambut pirang itu berlari menuju kamarnya untuk besiap-siap.

.

.

Mobil balap itu berhenti tepat di belakang garis hitam putih di atas aspal hitam jalanan besar London. Sakura membuka kaca mobilnya dan mengangguk pada Ino yang berada di seberang sana.

"Okay. Ku rasa hari ini akan menyenangkan!" Sakura berteriak keras. Melawan suara riuh dari penonton yang meneriakkan namanya dan Ino silih berganti.

Ino mengangguk dengan tawa lebar yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Sakura kembali menutup kaca mobilnya dan menatap lurus ke depan.

Bendera berwarna merah itu terangkat tinggi oleh lelaki berambut kuning panjang di depannya. Bibirnya terangkat naik membentuk seringai yang ia lemparkan pada masing-masing peserta balap malam ini.

Bendera itu turun dengan cepat ke bawah. Sakura menekan pedal gas dalam-dalam. Membuat mobil berwarna merah muda dengan motif bunga-bunga di bagian tubuhnya melesat cepat. Memutari jalanan besar London pada tengah malam dini hari. Tak lama, mobil berwarna cokelat milik Ino berada di sisinya. Wanita Barbie itu melemparkan seringai kemenangan dan segera meginjak pedal gas lebih dalam lagi. Sakura berada di urutan kedua saat ini.

Manik hijaunya menatap lurus ke depan waspada. Tikungan tajam ke tiga, tikungan yang paling sering gagal dilewati oleh peserta balap mobil mana pun. Sakura memutar kemudinya dan mobil itu mengikuti instruksi tangannya.

Sakura menyeringai puas saat mobilnya melaju kencang paling awal menuju garis finish. Riuh sorak penonton yang mendukungnya tampak bergembira. Mereka menang taruhan malam ini. Oh, Tuhan betapa indah kehidupan gelapnya yang tak bisa tersentuh siapa pun hari ini.

Sakura mematikan mesin mobil saat mobil Ino menyentuh garis finish sebagai pemenang kedua. Dan memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di samping mobil Sakura.

"Well, kau selalu menang. Hidupmu memang hanya untuk balapan ku rasa." Ino mengangkat bahunya acuh seraya melempar vertical kunci mobilnya.

Sakura bersandar pada mobil balap miliknya. Manik hijaunya menatap lekat pada Ino. "Kau tahu itu. Aku mencintai kehidupan malamku, Ino. Di sisi pekerjaanku sebagai dokter bedah. Kau tahu? Tak selamanya menjadi dokter itu menyenangkan."

Ino tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu. Kau selalu menolak jika aku menyuruhmu masuk ke dunia modeling atau apa pun yang jauh dari kata suntik dan darah."

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Aku mencintai pekerjaanku. Aku mengakuinya. Tapi, aku tak bisa meninggalkan rutinitas malamku. Aku sudah melakukannya lebih dari enam tahun yang lalu, Ino."

Ino melangkah mendekati Sakura dan berdiri di depannya. "Aku tahu. Kau dan Gaara sudah terlahir sebagai pembalap hebat. Dan kau tahu, Gaara sudah tenang di sana."

Sakura mengangguk seraya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Gaara pernah bersumpah, jika ia harus mati, ia akan mati di dalam mobil balapnya. Dan ternyata Tuhan mengabulkannya. Perlukah aku melakukan hal itu juga?"

Ino menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Kau masih punya masa depan yang panjang, Saku. Hidupmu masih panjang. Kau masih muda dan cantik. Kau tidak akan mati sia-sia saat balapan mobil. Aku yakin, di saat umurmu sudah matang nanti, perlahan-lahan kau akan meninggalkan dunia malammu." Ino tersenyum manis.

"Masa depanku dengan Gaara sudah hancur."

"Gaara memang sudah pergi. Tapi, kau belum. Kau masih bisa mencintai orang lain. Banyak lelaki yang mengejarmu, Saku. Lihatlah dirimu. Cantik, cerdas, berpotensi, mempunyai talenta yang luar biasa selain menjadi pembalap. Mungkin jika kau bosan menjadi dokter kau bisa menjadi pemain piano atau gitaris yang hebat. Percayalah padaku."

Sakura terkekeh pelan, ia meninju pelan bahu mungil Ino dan tertawa lebar. "Kau akan melihatku bermain gitar dengan menjadi gitaris rock terkenal nanti. Tak ada lagi dokter muda yang kau kenal."

Ino tertawa bersama dengan Sakura. kedua sahabat berbeda warna rambut ini saling melempar tawa satu sama lain. Ponsel di saku celana Sakura bergetar. Nama Sasori tertera di sana.

Ino yang mengetahuinya segera mundur dan memberikan waktu untuk Sakura.

"_Sakura!"_

Suara Sasori terdengar seperti bentakan di sana.

"_Kau mengabaikan panggilanku. Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"_

Sakura menghela napas bosan. "Bukan urusanmu. Urusi saja perusahaan besarmu dan kembali berkutat dengan laptop besarmu. Adikmu sudah besar, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku lagi."

Sasori menarik napas panjang. Membuat Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya.

"_Aku mencemaskanmu. Ayah selalu menyuruhku untuk meneleponmu. Kau akan kembali besok 'kan?"_

"Ya."

"_Okay, aku akan menjemputmu di bandara."_

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa memanggil taksi. Kau tak perlu repot menjemputku."

"_Sakura,"_

"Sekali aku bilang tidak ya tidak!"

Sakura menutup sepihak sambungan teleponnya dan menaruh kembali ponsel miliknya ke dalam saku celananya.

Ia membenci kakak lakinya. Sangat.

.

.

Ino memeluk Sakura erat-erat. Sepuluh tahun mereka selalu bersama kini harus berpisah. Ino tahu ini konyol, tapi ia menyayangi Sakura.

"Kabari aku jika kau sudah sampai."

Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Tentu. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Kau fokus pada kuliah dan pekerjaanmu saja, Ino. Ingat, kau harus mengejar cita-citamu. Jangan membuat ayah ibumu kecewa." Sakura tersenyum seraya menghapuskan air mata yang mengalir di wajah cantik sahabatnya.

"Kau bisa percayakan hal itu padaku, Sakura. Aku akan segera kembali ke Tokyo percayalah. Kau jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku akan merindukanmu!"

Sakura membalas pelukan sahabatnya tak kalah erat. Bunyi bel keberangkatan pesawat menuju Tokyo, Jepang sudah berbunyi. Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Ino yang masih terisak di sana.

.

.

Sakura melangkah menuju luar pintu bandara. Pukul sebelas waktu Tokyo. Mata teduhnya yang tertutupi kacamata hitam melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak ada yang berubah pada Tokyo. Masih sama seperti tiga tahun lalu saat dirinya memutuskan pergi ke London untuk melanjutkan sekolah dan bekerja di sana. Melupakan segala kenangan dan mimpi buruknya saat berada di Tokyo.

Sakura menarik koper besar miliknya keluar teras bandara. Ia membuka kacamata hitamnya dan mendapati Sasori sedang berdiri bersandar pada mobil hitam mewahnya. Mengetahui keberadaan adiknya, Sasori melambaikan tangannya ke atas. Menyuruh Sakura untuk mendekat.

"Berhenti bertindak konyol. Aku sudah melihatmu," cetus Sakura ketika ia berdiri di depan sang kakak dan petugas bandara membantunya memasukkan kopernya ke dalam bagasi mobil.

Sasori tersenyum tipis. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya hendak memeluk tubuh mungil adiknya yang sangat ia rindukan. Sakura mengangkat tangannya. Menyuruh Sasori untuk tidak bertindak lebih jauh lagi.

"Kau membenciku."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Kau tahu itu."

Sasori membuka pintu mobil untuk Sakura dan kemudian ia menuju kursi kemudi.

Mobil mewah itu melesat menjauhi halaman bandara dengan kecepatan sedang.

.

.

"Ayah!"

Sakura berteriak keras saat mendapati sang ayah berdiri dengan tongkat yang selalu menemaninya selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini di dekat pintu masuk utama rumah besar kediaman Haruno.

Sang ayah dengan kedua tangan bergemetar membuka. Menyuruh Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura membanting kopernya dan berlari kecil memeluk sang ayah.

"Aku merindukanmu, Ayah. Sangat." Suara merdunya terdengar samar karena menahan tangis. Sudah tiga tahun lamanya ia tak pernah bertemu sang ayah. Sakura tak ada di saat ayahnya bertarung melawan penyakitnya. Hanya doa yang bisa ia panjatkan pada Tuhan agar ayah satu-satunya sembuh.

Ia masih ingat betul saat ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke London, sang ayah melarangnya. Ia tak bisa jauh dari putrid semata wayangnya. Tapi apa daya, ia harus. Sakura sudah berniat pergi ke London untuk menyembuhkan luka di hatinya.

Tak berselang lama, ayahnya setuju dan tak pernah menyuruhnya kembali. Ia menganjurkan Sakura untuk fokus pada pendidikan dan pekerjaannya di sana. Tapi sepertinya kerinduan itu sudah terpendam lama dan menumpuk menjadi gunung besar di dalam hatinya. Ia ingin sekali bertemu putrinya.

Sakura tersenyum manis saat melihat ada setitik air mata yang hendak jauh menuruni pipi pucat ayahnya yang semakin dimakan usia.

"Sakura, tahukah kau ayah merindukanmu?"

Mengangguk cepat, Sakura kembali mengitari pinggul sang ayah dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Memeluknya erat-erat.

Sasori hanya tersenyum tipis melihat pemandangan yang amat jarang dilihatnya. Adiknya yang sangat ia sayangi dan sang ayah yang tak kalah ia cintai juga sedang berpelukan bersama. Membuat benaknya tergugah untuk bergabung bersama mereka. Tapi, ia tahu. Ia tak pantas. Sakura akan segera mendorongnya menjauh dan kembali memakinya dengan makian kasar.

Kizashi mendongakkan kepalanya. Mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, menyuruh Sasori segera mendekat ke arahnya. Dengan diam, ia melangkah. Mendekatkan dirinya pada sang ayah. Dengan tarikan cepat, lengan Kizashi memutari bahu lebar putranya. Memeluknya tak kalah erat bersama putrinya.

Sakura sepertinya tak menyadarinya. Sasori hanya tersenyum tipis di sela-sela pelukan hangat keluarganya.

"Ayah mencintai kalian berdua. Sangat. Kalian berdua permata dan berlian yang berharga bagi Ayah. Aku tak tahu bagaimana rasanya jika aku kehilangan salah satu di antara kalian."

.

.

Sakura menaruh kopernya di sisi ranjang besar kamarnya. Kamar yang ia tempati saat ia berumur lima tahun. Kamar ini masih sama. Tidak berubah sepenuhnya. Hanya beberapa yang diganti. Seperti lemari dan cat dinding kamar.

Sakura melemparkan tubuh mungilnya pada ranjang kesayangannya. Ia merindukan kamar ini. Semenjak sang ibu pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya, ia tak pernah ingin keluar kamar. Untuk sekedar makan atau hal lain. Hanya mengurung diri di kamar. Sendirian. Tak tersentuh.

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunannya. Tak lama, sosok sang kakak muncul di hadapannya. Masih dengan wajah lama yang diingatnya. Sakura tak begitu memperhatikan perubahan signifikan yang dialami Sasori. Semakin bertambah dewasa mungkin?

Tanpa diberi aba-aba dari Sakura, ia memberanikan diri untuk duduk di ranjang milik adiknya. Sasori menghela napas pendeknya ketika mendapati Sakura membuang muka ke arah lain. Tak mau menatapnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan membenciku seperti ini, Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh dan menatap tajam sang kakak. Ia menyeringai tipis. "Selamanya."

Sasori menarik napas panjang. "Kau tak bisa seperti ini terus. Kau tahu? Ayah akan mengetahuinya nanti. Apa kau ingin membuatnya sedih saat mengetahui anaknya bertengkar selama ini?"

Sakura terdiam.

"Seharusnya kau tahu, kau yang selama ini menyulut api. Ibu tidak akan pergi jika bukan karena kau! Karena hubungan tak normalmu dengan laki-laki membuat Ibu harus terkena serangan jantung mendadak dan nyawanya tak bisa terselamatkan lagi. Kau tahu, itu memukulku. Gaara, tunanganku tewas dan tak lama Ibu juga menyusulnya. Kau ingin minta maaf dengan cara seperti ini?" sinis Sakura.

Sasori menunduk. Kata-kata pedas adiknya berhasil menampar hatinya.

"Aku tak pernah peduli dengan hubunganmu atau siapa pun yang menjadi kekasih ketidaknormalanmu. Itu urusanmu," suara Sakura terdengar samar karena tangis yang sedang ditahannya. "Tapi kematian Ibu cukup membuat hidupku hancur. Tak lama, Ayah sakit karena terpukul. Ibu pergi dengan cepat. Jika saat itu nyawa Ayah juga tak dapat tertolong lagi, aku yang akan menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawamu."

Sasori memandang wajah cantik Sakura yang sedang berusaha menahan isakannya. Mata teduhnya berkaca-kaca memandang Sasori nanar.

"Aku membencimu, Sasori. Sangat. Tapi di sisi lain hanya kau yang aku punya. Hanya dirimu. Jika Ayah pergi meninggalkanku, hanya kau satu-satunya keluarga yang ku punya. Aku harus bagaimana?" Sakura menangis keras. Membuat Sasori yang melihatnya langsung memeluk adiknya erat. Mengusap punggung mungilnya yang bergetar dengan lembut.

"Tenanglah, aku tahu kau masih menyayangiku, Sakura. Tapi kejadian tiga tahun lalu berhasil menghancurkan hatimu. Tuhan berkata lain, maaf atas semua perlakuanku. Aku tak pernah bermaksud seperti itu. Aku juga tak pernah ingin Ibu tahu tentang hubungan terlarangku. Tapi, bagaimana? Ibu mengetahuinya tanpa ku duga sebelumnya."

Sakura melepas pelukan sang kakak dan menghapus air matanya kasar. Mata hijau bulatnya memandang Sasori erat-erat.

"Jujurlah padaku, kau masih punya hubungan terlarang dengan laki-laki?"

Sasori menarik napas panjang. "Ya. Dan mungkin selamanya. Kau akan mengerti nanti mengapa aku seperti ini. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu suatu saat nanti," Sasori tersenyum seraya menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang membasahi pipi pucat adiknya. "Aku menyayangimu sangat. Adik kecilku yang manja dan keras kepala. Bagiku kau masih sama, Sakura dengan permen lollipop yang selalu dibawanya saat masih berusia empat tahun."

Sakura tertawa mengingat kejadian itu. "Dan kau selalu mengambil lollipopku." Sakura meninju pelan lengan kekar sang kakak.

Sasori tertawa keras. Ia mengacak rambut Sakura dan berhasil membuat gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Karena ayah tak pernah mau membelikannya untukku. Ibu pun bertindak demikian. Jadi, aku hanya bisa meminta secara paksa milikmu."

Sakura tersenyum manis. Ia tahu, seberapa bencinya ia dengan sang kakak. Hanya Sasori yang mengerti dirinya di saat orang lain tak ada untuknya. Sasori yang selalu setia menemaninya ketika ia tercebur ke dalam kubangan penderitaan karena kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintainya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apalagi agar kau mau memaafkanku."

Sakura menggenggam jemari Sasori erat. "Seiring berjalannya waktu aku yakin kau akan kembali normal. Menjadi lelaki dewasa dan mencintai wanita yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupmu nanti. Tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba."

Sasori mengangguk mantap. "Aku akan mencobanya, mungkin suatu hari nanti aku akan punya anak dan hidup di garis normal seperti laki-laki dewasa lainnya."

"Aku akan mendukungmu, kakak."

.

.

Sakura tersenyum saat ayahnya berceloteh riang mengenai kehidupannya selama Sakura dan Sasori tidak ada di sisinya. Ayahnya sangat kuat dan tegar. Ia tak akan bisa seperti itu mungkin. Kehilangan istri yang dicintainya membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang lebih dewasa lagi dalam mendidik anak-anaknya. Sakura hanya berharap satu, sang ayah tidak mengetahui kehidupan gelapnya selama ini.

"Ayah ingin berbicara sesuatu yang serius pada kalian berdua."

Suara Kizashi berubah tegas sedetik kemudian. Sakura menaruh pisaunya di atas piringnya dan memandang Sasori yang tampak menggendikan bahunya tak tahu.

"Aku ingin menikah lagi."

"APA?!"

Teriakan keras dari Sakura membuat kepala keluarga itu menoleh cepat dan memandang terkejut pada putrinya yang masih terengah-engah karena perkataannya.

"Dimana akal sehat, Ayah? Ayah selalu berkata akan setia pada Ibu selamanya. Tidak akan pernah mengganti posisi Ibu di hati ayah." Sakura menatap wajah tegas itu dingin. Membuat Sasori yang sedang menyantap makan malamnya ikut terdiam.

Kizashi menghela napas panjang. Ia menyuruh Sakura untuk tetap tenang sampai saatnya nanti tiba.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau seperti ini, Ayah?" suara Sakura terdengar lebih rendah dari sebelumnya. "Aku tidak akan setuju dengan pernikahan ini."

"Aku juga." Sasori mengangguk pada Sakura yang menatapnya terkejut.

Kizashi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai respon. Kemudian tak lama ia tersenyum tipis. Membuat kedua anaknya bertukar pandang heran.

Suara bel berbunyi dari pintu utama membuyarkan semuanya. Sasori dengan sigap berdiri. Pergi menuju pintu utama. Melihat siapa yang berkunjung.

Sakura menatap tak napsu pada makanan yang tersaji di depannya. Kizashi yang melihatnya hanya menghela napasnya. Sakura pasti terkejut dengan kalimatnya barusan. Terbukti, gadis itu langsung diam seribu bahasa. Enggan berkomentar banyak.

Kizashi berdiri dan melangkah mendekati wanita paruh baya yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Kepala merah mudanya mendongak, mendapati wanita cantik berambut hitam legam sedang berdiri sejajar dengan ayahnya. Saling bertukar senyum satu sama lain.

"Ini pasti putrimu, Sakura Haruno. Aku sering melihat wajahmu dari majalah-majalah kesehatan yang ku baca," wanita itu tersenyum lembut pada Sakura dan hanya diberi anggukan tipis sebagai respon. Mata hitamnya kembali berputar dan memandang Kizashi lembut. "Ia hebat. Cantik sama seperti ibunya. Aku yakin kau bangga punya putri sepertinya."

Sakura hanya memandang datar pemandangan di depannya. Matanya melirik gelisah ke belakang punggung wanita itu. Kemana kakaknya pergi?

Sakura berdiri dari kursinya. Membuat Kizashi menoleh dan kembali menyuruhnya duduk dengan tegas. Sakura menurutinya dan kembali duduk dalam diam.

"Sakura, perkenalkan ini Mikoto Uchiha. Ia juga dokter sama sepertimu. Dokter spelialis penyakit dalam lebih tepatnya."

Suara tegas Kizashi berhasil menyita perhatian Sakura yang sejak tadi diam teralihkan pada wanita paruh baya itu. Senyumnya masih terpatri di wajah cantiknya meskipun sudah termakan usia. Sakura hanya bergumam tak jelas sebagai respon dan kembali diam.

Tak lama, sosok Sasori datang bersama lelaki tampan yang melangkah di belakangnya. Kizashi segera berdiri dan memeluk lelaki itu erat. Seperti ada ikatan lama yang terjalin di sana.

Sasori tersenyum singkat pada Mikoto dan kembali duduk. Mata merahnya menangkap sang adik menunduk dengan wajahnya bertumpu pada kepalan tangannya.

"Sakura, kenalkan. Ini putra dari Mikoto, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya saat kepalanya masih tertunduk. Sasuke Uchiha, nama itu tak asing baginya.

Ia mendongakkan kepala merah mudanya dan menatap terkejut sesosok lelaki tampan layaknya dewa Adonis dari Yunani, tinggi, rambut ravennya terlihat berantakan, memakai kemeja putih dan celana bahan yang sangat pas di tubuh kekarnya. Sebentar, kekar?

"Kau?"

Suara Sakura tercekat di sana. Membuat kepala Sasori menoleh dan memandang adiknya dan Sasuke secara bergantian.

"Kenapa, Sakura?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat dan kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya dalam diam. Menahan gejolak di hatinya untuk sekedar menatap atau memandang Sasuke yang duduk di depannya.

"Sakura, kau akan menolak pernikahan kami?"

Sakura menaruh pisau dan garpunya setelah acara makan malam selesai. Ia mengangguk cepat pada sang ayah. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan lain dari belakangnya. Ia tahu siapa yang sedang menatapnya seperti ini.

Kizashi menghela napasnya. Matanya melirik pada Mikoto yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti di sana.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau akan ayah jodohkan dengan Sasuke, putra Mikoto? Bukankah itu terdengar bagus?"

Sakura membulatkan matanya terkejut. Oh, tidak. Mimpi buruk apalagi ini. Sakura masih ingat betul siapa Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda berambut aneh yang selalu mengejarnya dan menyatakan perasaannya di depan murid-murid lain saat istirahat berlangsung. Pemuda berkacamata tebal dengan pakaian ketat kuno yang selalu menempel ketat di tubuhnya yang kurus. Sakura masih ingat betul. Bahkan dulu ia dan Ino selalu mengejeknya.

Sakura melirik sekilas pada Sasuke yang menyeringai ke arahnya. Oh, astaga. Sejak kapan lelaki ini berubah drastis menjadi setampan dewa-dewa Yunani Kuno jaman dahulu ini?

"Ayah bercanda," Sakura tertawa. Ia memandang sang kakak. Berharap Sasori dapat menyelamatkannya kali ini. Sasori hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin menikah."

Kizashi menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Kalau begitu, ayah yang akan menikah dengan bibi Mikoto."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

Kizashi menarik napas panjang. "Hanya kau satu-satunya putri kesayangan ayah. Lihatlah, Sasuke. Ia tampan, digilai banyak wanita di luar sana, menjadi idola gadis-gadis belia, dan juga pengusaha muda tersukses yang terkenal di penjuru Eropa dan Jepang. Kau mau menolaknya?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia memandang Sasuke yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak tahu," Sakura seperti kehilangan suaranya. Anggota tubuhnya seakan mati begitu saja. "Aku perlu waktu untuk berpikir."

"Kau cantik, sayang. Kau masih muda. Umurmu masih terbilang muda di saat orang lain seusiamu masih menempuh pendidikan, kau sudah lulus dengan nilai terbaik di London. Lulusan terbaik kedokteran London. Dokter muda yang mempunyai segudang prestasi di dalamnya. Aku tidak meragukan kemampuanmu lagi." Mikoto tersenyum pada Sakura yang memandangnya diam.

"Ku rasa kau akan pantas jika bersama putraku. Kalian sama-sama memiliki ikatan _chemistry_ satu sama lain. Tanpa kalian sadari." Mikoto terkekeh di kalimat akhirnya. Mata hitamnya mengerling pada Kizashi yang sedang tersenyum tipis.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tak berniat pada Mikoto dan melempar pandangannya pada Sasori yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal di sini.

"Ayah memberimu waktu sampai lusa. Keputusan ada di tanganmu, Sakura. Selanjutnya, kalian bisa berbincang sedikit mungkin?" Kizashi tersenyum lembut pada putrinya. "Untuk meningkatkan ikatan satu sama lain diantara kalian berdua." Membuat Mikoto menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia segera pergi dari meja makan menuju kamarnya ketika ada sosok yang sangat di kenalnya memanggil namanya samar.

"Kalau kau berharap aku mengatakan ya dalam perjodohan ini, itu hanya ada di dalam mimpimu."

Sakura berbalik. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri terpaku menatapnya di belakang. Membanting pintu kamar itu keras-keras.

.

.

Sakura merasa tenggorokannya kering karena haus. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Gelap. Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur di kamar sejak acara makan malam itu?

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga yang langsung berhubungan dengan dapur di lantai bawah. Ia masih merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa. Ino tadi meneleponnya. Wanita itu sudah rindu padanya. Membuatnya menahan senyum saat mendengar isakan Ino yang terkesan seperti anak kecil yang merindukan temannya.

"Kau harus menerima perjodohan ini."

"Aku tidak bisa."

Sakura mendengar sayup-sayup pembicaraan dari seseorang di dapur rumahnya. Suara itu, suara yang sangat di kenalnya.

Dengan langkah hati-hati, Sakura berjalan mengendap-endap menuju undakan anak tangga terbawah. Ia memasang telinganya baik-baik. Berusaha mendengarkan percakapan orang lain di sana.

"Kau mencintainya, Sasuke. Kau mencintai adikku."

"Itu dulu. Ia menolakku dan membuangku, Sasori. Kau tak mengerti bagaimana rasanya penolakan yang sangat menyakitkan itu. Aku menyukainya sejak kami duduk di bangku SMA pertama kali. Ia cinta pertamaku, tapi tidak lagi. Aku tidak mencintainya lagi."

"Aku tak pernah ingin ayah menikah lagi. Kau harus menikahi adikku. Kau harus bilang ya dalam perjodohan ini. Turuti kata-kataku, Sasuke. Aku memang mencintaimu, kau tak tahu bagaimana hancurnya Sakura saat mengetahui Ibu kami meninggal karena mengetahui hubungan gelap diantara kita berdua. Kau ingin itu terulang dan kejadian itu menimpa Ibumu?"

"Hn. Tidak."

"Pergilah. Sebelum ada orang lain yang mendengar percakapan kita."

Suara itu perlahan-lahan tak terdengar lagi. Sakura menggigit bibirnya yang gemetar. Apa-apaan itu? Tidak mungkin.

Kakinya sudah tak mampu lagi menahan berat di tubuhnya, ia jatuh perlahan-lahan ke lantai ubin yang dingin karena udara malam. Masih dengan tubuh gemetar. Perpaduan antara terkejut dan bingung yang bergabung menjadi satu.

Tidak mungkin.

Kakaknya, Sasori tidak mungkin memiliki hubungan gelap dengan Sasori. Ini tidak mungkin.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Fic baru untuk Oma ku tersayang! Maaf untuk twins love yang ku hapus oma. Ada banyak yang terjadi saat fic itu di publish haha.

Oiya ada yaoinya? Duh beneran demi jalannya cerita saya rela buatnya. Tapi gabakalan ada nganunya kok, saya bukan pecinta yaoi tapi saya menghargainya. Tenang aja, Sasori sama Sasuke disini gaakan jadi pair dominan walaupun peran mereka penting di fic ini.

Sebenarnya fic ini terinspirasi dari Need For Speed, Fast and Furious, The Perks Of Being A Wallflowers dan lain-lain novel dan film yang saya baca dan tonton. Iya, saya lagi menempuh ujian sekolah dan galama lagi UN tapi masih nulis fic? Mau gimana lagi, huhu idenya keburu mentok.

Saya ga ngecek typo. Cuma sekali dan mohon maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangannya.

Mind to RnR?

Love,

emerallized onyxta


	2. Chapter 2

**The Only Exception**

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warnings: Yaoi inside! Typo and miss typo, AU, badchara, OOC, DLDR! and many more

.

Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura, Sasori x Sasuke

.

.

.

_[But darling you are the only exception]_

.

.

.

Baik.

Sakura sudah memutuskan semuanya. Mulai dari pernikahan sampai bagaimana kelanjutan hidupnya nanti.

Atas nama sang Ayah. Semuanya karena dirinya.

Ketukan pelan dari balik pintu menyadarkannya. Ia menoleh, berdiri malas seraya mengulurkan lengannya membuka gagang pintu kamarnya.

"Ayah memanggilmu."

Sasori bergumam lemah. Sorot matanya menggambarkan bagaimana kondisinya hari ini. Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Bilang padanya aku akan segera turun."

Sasori mengangguk tak lama. Mata merahnya memandang Sakura dalam dengan makna yang tak bisa terucap dari bibirnya. Mata hijau miliknya juga balas menatapnya. Meminta penjelasan lebih atas kejadian semalam yang didengarnya. Tapi tidak. Biarkan itu menjadi rahasia dirinya dan ia berjanji akan menyimpannya rapat-rapat.

Langkah Sasori semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Kakaknya berbeda. Ada perasaan yang mengganjal di benaknya dan Sakura sudah menyimpulkannya. Ini karena perjodohan.

.

.

Sakura turun dari kamar menuju ruang makan. Para keluarga sudah kumpul bersama. Hidangan untuk sarapan sudah tersaji lengkap di atas meja. Ia melengkungkan senyum tipisnya saat sang Ayah menyapanya hangat dari ujung meja.

"Aku harus ke rumah sakit hari ini. Aku tak bisa lama-lama, Ayah."

Kizashi mengangguk mengiyakan. Matanya menatap sang putri penuh kasih sayang.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana Sasuke yang akan mengantarmu?" timpal Mikoto cepat.

Bunyi sendok terjatuh terdengar keras. Membuat seisi ruangan itu hening sebentar sebelum kembali menjadi seperti biasa. Semua pasang mata mengarah pada Sasori yang duduk tepat di sebelah Kizashi.

"Maaf."

Kizashi hanya tertawa pelan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lemah lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya. Berbeda dengan tatapan Sakura dari meja seberangnya. Lain lagi dengan Sasuke yang berada di samping Mikoto. Sejak tadi lelaki itu hanya diam menikmati makanan tanpa ingin menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Sasori.

"Bagaimana, Sakura? Kau akan menerima perjodohan ini?" Kizashi mengangkat alisnya jahil menggoda putri semata wayangnya yang sedari tadi terdiam tidak menyentuh makanannya.

Bagaikan bom waktu yang berputar di kepalanya, Sakura ingin sekali menelan peledak atau apa saja yang bisa menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau.

"Ehm, kalau itu.." suaranya seakan tercekat di ujung tenggorokan. Kepala merah mudanya menggeleng gelisah. Sekarang semua mata berpusat pada dirinya. Ah ya, lelaki patung itu juga saat ini sedang menatapnya. Menyebalkan.

"Sasuke menyetujuinya. Hanya tinggal dirimu, sayang." Mikoto tersenyum senang saat kalimat 'yang tak pernah ingin Sakura dengar' meluncur dengan bebas dari bibir tipisnya. Membuat gadis berambut merah muda ini terdiam bak patung di ruangan.

Mata hijaunya berpindah menatap sang Kakak yang terdiam. Memilih bergulat dalam pikirannya sendiri ketimbang harus mendengarkan pembicaraan ini.

"Sakura akan menyetujuinya, Ayah."

Sakura membulatkan matanya terkejut ketika Sasori bergumam lemah namun bisa di dengar jelas oleh Sakura. Kizashi terdiam beberapa detik, . lalu kemudian ia tertawa lebar. Tubuhnya juga terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Well, good job, Sasori.

Mikoto juga tak kalah senangnya. Lihatlah, wanita ini ikut tersenyum bahagia mengikuti Kizashi yang tertawa seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu putranya.

"Sakura cerita banyak padamu, ya?" Kizashi bertanya dengan senyum masih tercetak di bibirnya.

Sedangkan Sasori hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Berbeda dengan Sakura di sana. Garpunya ia remas kuat. Menyalurkan perasaan yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan secara jelas pada mereka semua. Hatinya masih tidak bisa menerima siapa pun. Cukup Ibu dan Gaara yang meninggalkannya. Ia tak ingin menerima hal itu lagi. Ia tak siap jika harus kehilangan orang lain lagi.

"Sasuke mungkin bisa menyembuhkan lukamu karena kepergiaan Gaara, Sakura."

Kizashi dan Mikoto terdiam. Saling melempar pandangan satu sama lain. Sasori tersenyum melihat reaksi wajah Sakura yang berubah merah. Gadis itu mendongak, memandang sang Kakak dengan tatapan amarahnya.

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau sebut nama Gaara di sini."

Sakura berdiri. Pergi menjauh dari ruang makan ketika sang Ayah memanggilnya keras. Air mata tak bisa dibendungnya lagi. Bertahun-tahun ia mencoba melupakan semuanya. Rasa sakit karena hal mengerikan itu dan kini dengan mudahnya sang kakak berkata demikian?

Ruang makan itu tampak hening semenjak kepergiaan Sakura. Tak lama, suara kursi berdecit terdengar. Sasuke pergi meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa satu kata pun. Sejak acara sarapan berlangsung lelaki itu memilih diam mendengarkan. Mikoto menggeleng lemah melihat kelakuan putranya.

"Maafkan, Sasuke."

"Tak apa. Kau juga harus melihat bagaimana putriku tadi, Mikoto. Sakura punya masa lalu yang kelam. Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkannya."

Sasori terdiam. Ini semua salahnya. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau Sakura terlalu sensitif jika mendengar kata Gaara. Dan Sasori merasa seperti Kakak paling bodoh sedunia saat ini.

.

.

Sakura menepikan mobilnya di dekat taman kota. Taman itu terlihat ramai oleh beberapa anak kecil berseragam biru sedang berlari memutari wahana kecil yang disediakan pusat untuk melengkapi taman ini. Ia menutup pintu mobilnya kasar dan segera berlari menuju tengah taman.

Hening.

Hanya angin yang berhembus menemani paginya. Ingatan saat dirinya masih duduk di bangku menengah atas tiba-tiba merasukinya.

Saat-saat dimana ia dan Ino masih sering bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Ketika masa-masa bahagianya. Semua masalah seakan bisa teratasi dengan mudah.

Ingatannya berputar ketika ada lelaki berkacamata berambut raven yang selalu menjadi _stalker_ abadinya.

Lelaki culun yang setiap hari menjadi bahan ejekan dan olokan teman-teman sekolahnya. Lelaki yang tak pernah kenal lelah mengejarnya. Selalu memberinya semangat saat dirinya berlatih basket maupun saat pertandingan basket berlangsung.

Lelaki yang setia menaruh surat dan cokelat kesukaannya di loker miliknya. Yang setiap pagi selalu menyapanya dengan senyuman tipis dari wajah culun miliknya .

Sakura masih ingat jelas siapa lelaki itu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Lelaki yang selalu berdiri di belakangnya. Bagaikan bayangan hitam yang mengikuti kemana pun dirinya melangkah.

Sampai saat dimana ia dan Sasuke kembali berkuliah di tempat yang sama. Dimana lelaki itu benar-benar menunjukkan perasaan yang sebenarnya dan Sakura selalu menolaknya. Ada banyak hal yang tak bisa ia terima dari Sasuke. Ada alasan lain yang menjadi utama, ia mencintai Gaara.

Entah sudah berapa kali Sakura menolak pernyataan lelaki itu hingga pada akhirnya kembali Sasuke menjadi bahan olokan teman sekolahnya karena dirinya.

Cukup.

Sakura tak mau mengingatnya. Ia tahu bagaimana dirinya dulu. Gadis remaja yang gemar membuat onar di sekolahnya. Gadis cerdas yang di sisi lain sering bermasalah dengan para guru bahkan kepala sekolah turun tangan mengatasinya.

Kini ia berbeda.

Sakura menarik napas panjang. Ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan mungilnya. Ia punya janji dengan dokter Karin pukul sepuluh nanti.

Masih pukul sembilan pagi. Dan dirinya masih punya waktu satu jam lagi. Sakura memegang perutnya yang meronta minta diisi. Ia menepuk-nepuk perutnya pelan lalu tertawa kecil.

"Ku rasa aku harus makan banyak hari ini," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Ia berdiri, memutar balik tubuhnya menuju mobil.

Langkahnya terhenti seketika saat mendapati ada sosok lain yang berdiri bersandar pada lampu taman tak jauh dari bangkunya. Tatapan mata itu mengarah padanya. Tajam namun dalam. Ia kembali memegang perutnya yang berbunyi.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Sakura menoleh pada lelaki yang tadi satu meja bersamanya.

"Sarapan."

"Kau bilang ada janji dengan dokter. Apakah itu hanya tipuan belakamu?"

Sakura mendengus, "Tipuan katamu? Aku punya janji dengan dokter Karin jam sepuluh. Dan sekarang masih pukul sembilan."

Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alisnya.

"Kembalilah kerumah, Sasuke. Temui Ayahku di sana. Kau bebas mencari muka dengannya sesukamu. Aku tak perduli. Bilang juga padanya kalau aku akan kembali nanti."

Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran mobil. Merasa Sasuke tidak kembali mengikutinya, ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Melesat pergi menjauhi taman kota dan mencari tempat makan terdekat.

.

.

"Darimana kau, Sasuke?" Mikoto menghampiri putranya yang sedang menutup pintu utama Haruno. Disusul oleh Kizashi dan Sasori di belakangnya. Mata kelamnya memandang datar sang Ibu.

"Berkeliling."

Ia berbohong.

"Apa kau baru saja menyusul Sakura pergi?" tanya Kizashi.

Sasuke menggeleng cepat. "Tidak."

"Lalu kemana anak itu pergi," gumamnya lemah. Sasuke menatap Ayah dua anak itu datar. Ia melangkah melalui Kizashi menuju kamar untuknya.

"Ia akan pulang nanti."

Kizashi menoleh saat Sasuke sudah beranjak jauh darinya. Bunyi pintu tertutup terdengar. Membuat tiga orang itu menggeleng lemah.

.

.

"_Kau akan bekerja, Sakura?"_

"Yup."

"_Kau hebat. Reputasimu di Inggris cukup bagus dan itu memudahkanmu mendapatkan pekerjaan di Tokyo."_

Sakura tersenyum bangga. "Ya, begitulah. Kapan kau akan kesini?"

Ino tertawa dari balik telepon. _"Secepatnya, dear. Sepertinya kau sangat merindukanku."_

"Kau tahu itu."

Ino tertawa kencang.

"_Aku tahu. Aku akan mengabarimu kembali. Biarkan sahabatmu ini menuntut ilmu dahulu. Kita akan berpesta jika aku sampai Tokyo nanti. Sampai jumpa, dear. Aku menyayangimu!"_

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Ino."

.

.

Sakura menghentikan mobilnya tepat di garis putih yang digambar oleh gadis berambut pirang dengan tanktop putih dan celana jins panjang di sana.

Ia belum kembali ke rumah sejak pagi tadi. Ia yakin sang Ayah akan mencarinya dan semoga saja Sasori bisa membantunya atau siapapun di sana bisa membantu mencari alasan untuknya nanti. Hari ini ia ingin melepaskan penat. Melepas semua bebannya setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Mobil merah itu berhenti tepat di depannya. Sakura memandang mobil itu dengan tatapan datarnya. Ia tahu siapa pemilik mobil ini.

"Pein."

Pria bertindik itu keluar. Tersenyum pada Sakura yang masih memandangnya seakan tak berminat. "Ayolah, Sakura. Kau punya masalah?"

Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Ya, dan itu bukan urusanmu."

"Aku tahu," gumam Pein lemah. "Urusanku selesai ketika kejadiaan itu."

"Aku bertahun-tahun melupakannya. Jika aku kembali ke sini untuk mengingatnya kau sama saja ingin bunuh diri."

"Maaf."

Sakura tertawa keras. Ia meninju pelan bahu Pein yang tampak tegang ketika turun dari mobil.

"Kau terlalu lelah, Pein. Biarkan aku mengemudikan mobilmu malam ini. Jika aku menang, aku akan memberikan uangnya separuh untukmu. Bagaimana?"

Pein tersenyum. "Tak perlu, Sakura. Ambil saja uang itu untukmu. Kau punya panti anak-anak cacat tak mampu di tengah kota. Dan kau selalu menyumbangkan hasil uangmu itu untuk keperluan mereka,"

Lengannya terulur menyentuh bahu mungil Sakura. "Kita sudah saling mengenal cukup lama. Jangan sungkan padaku."

Sakura tersenyum tulus. "Terima kasih."

Pein melempar kunci mobil miliknya dan segera ditangkap oleh Sakura cepat. "Rayakan kepulanganmu, teman. Mobil cantik ini milikmu malam ini."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia membuka mobil berwarna merah dengan model gravity di tengah-tengah _body_ mobil sport itu. Kepalanya mengangguk saat ia meninggalkan Pein di belakang dan menuju garis start.

Gadis pirang itu menuju tengah arena. Memegang bendera merah di tangan kirinya, ia tersenyum pada masing-masing peserta. Sakura bisa menebak, lawannya kali ini adalah lelaki. Karena jendela gelap pada mobil lawannya ia tak bisa melihat jelas siapa lelaki yang akan menjadi lawannya. Mobil sport berwarna biru dengan gambar petir di sekeliling tubuh mobilnya.

"Mobil yang unik," gumam Sakura.

Gadis pirang itu mengangkat tinggi benderanya. Beberapa kali Sakura menangkap mata gadis itu mengerling nakal pada mobil lawannya. Membuat dirinya mendengus bosan melihat pemandangan itu.

Bendera itu turun. Kedua mobil berbeda warna itu melesat cepat menjauhi garis start menuju jalanan malam Tokyo yang sudah di kosongkan sebelumnya. Sakura memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sudah lama ia tak mengendarai mobil milik Pein. Pasti lelaki itu sudah merubah keseluruhan mobilnya menjadi lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Sakura melirik mobil lawannya yang tak kalah cepat darinya. Mobil itu beberapa kali berada di depannya. Sakura menekan tombol hijau untuk menambah kecepatan miliknya. Tidak memerdulikan bagaimana keadaan di sekitarnya lagi.

Kecepatan mobil itu melebihi kapasitas dari biasa. Sakura tertawa puas saat lawannya berada jauh di belakangnya. Matanya membulat terkejut ketika ada mobil besar yang berasal dari lawan arah jalan sedang berputar memotong jalan. Ia segera menekan pedal rem kuat-kuat dan tombol lain untuk membantu mengurangi kecepatannya.

Tapi nihil. Kecepatannya terlalu tinggi. Pedal rem sepertinya tak bisa membantu banyak. Sakura memejamkan matanya dengan kakinya yang masih setia menginjak pedal rem dibawahnya.

Ia membuka matanya lebar saat mobilnya berhenti tepat di depan mobil berwarna biru. Tunggu, biru?

Sakura memajukan tubuhnya untuk melihat secara jelas apa yang terjadi. Mobilnya hanya menabrak sedikit bagian tengah mobil lawannya dan mobil besar itu sudah melaju bebas jauh dari mobilnya. Sakura selamat.

Sakura membuka pintu mobil. Mendekat pada pemilik mobil yang menyelamatkannya kali ini. Kalau tidak, kejadian yang menimpa Gaara akan terulang kembali hari ini.

Pemilik mobil itu keluar. Sakura memandang punggung lebar lelaki itu terkejut. Ia mengenal siapa lelaki itu.

"Kau?"

"Kau akan mati jika kau lupa menekan tombol merah di samping kemudi itu." Suara datar lelaki itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Uchiha Sasuke berdiri bersandar pada mobilnya dengan wajah datar.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu menyelamatkanku. Lalu bagaimana kau bisa di sini?"

Sasuke diam.

Lama tak ada jawaban. Lima, sepuluh tak ada jawaban apa pun yang keluar dari bibir lelaki itu. Sakura menghembuskan napas kasar. Mata hijaunya memandang tajam Sasuke. "Aku akan berterima kasih."

Sakura memutar tubuhnya menuju mobilnya. Menyalakan mesin dan melesat pergi menjauhi Sasuke yang terdiam di sana. Sendiri.

.

.

Pein bertepuk tangan histeris saat mobil miliknya kembali dalam keadaan utuh. Ia mengangkat tinggi bir yang dibelinya dan berteriak senang.

Para penonton bersorak ramai saat Sakura turun dari mobilnya. Sang juara kembali. Dan Sakura kembali memenangkan pertandingan. Raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia senang. Ada yang berbeda kali ini.

"Ada kejadian yang mengerikan terjadi tadi," Sakura menghampiri Pein yang langsung terdiam ketika ia berbicara. "Kejadiaan Gaara akan kembali terulang," sambungnya sedih.

"Aku tidak berhati-hati." Sakura melempar kunci mobil milik Pein lalu pergi meninggalkan lelaki bertindik itu dengan pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Tak lama, mobil biru yang menjadi lawannya kembali. Lelaki berambut raven itu keluar, para penonton wanita kembali berteriak histeris saat lelaki tampan itu melangkah menjauhi para kerumunan. Pein memandang lelaki itu dengan tatapan selidiknya. Raut wajahnya datar tetapi ada sesuatu yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan. Sasuke kembali dengan raut wajah yang sama dengan Sakura.

Lalu, ada hubungan apa antara Sakura dan Sasuke?

.

.

Sakura memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Ia ingin bersantai di kasur kesayangannya. Sudah lama sekali Sakura tidak merasakan hal seperti ini. Ia baru bisa bekerja besok pagi. Menggantikan Karin yang akan ditugaskan keluar negeri selama beberapa tahun lamanya. Dan Sakura bersedia menggantikan dokter muda itu.

Beruntung saja sang Ayah tidak menanyakannya macam-macam mengapa ia pulang bisa selarut itu. Dan Sasori dengan sigap membelanya. Ia harus berterima kasih pada kakak laki-lakinya.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya. Fotonya dan Gaara saat masih bersama kembali menamparnya. Kenangan itu, kenangan yang akan selalu membekas di hatinya selamanya.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat, Gaara?"

Kata-kata itu menguap di udara bersama angin pagi yang berhembus melalui celah-celah jendela kamarnya. Tak ada jawaban. Berlalu pergi tanpa kepastian yang jelas. Dan Sakura sudah tahu jawabannya.

Bunyi pintu terbuka menyadarkannya. Kizashi tersenyum saat mendapati putrinya sudah bangun. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang, tersenyum.

"Ayah,"

Sakura bangun dari tidurnya. Membalas senyuman manis sang Ayah.

"Kau ingin sarapan apa pagi ini?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Apa saja, Ayah."

Kizashi tampak mengangguk-angguk sebentar. Kemudian kepalanya menoleh. Menatap lembut Sakura.

"Kami semua masih menunggu jawabanmu atas perjodohan ini, Sakura. Kasihan Mikoto yang tak bisa tidur karena menunggu kepastian darimu."

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Ternyata masih seputar perjodohan ini.

"Jika aku berkata ya, apakah Ayah akan senang?"

Bibir itu membentuk senyuman lebar. Senyuman yang terakhir kali Sakura lihat saat sang Ibu masih hidup. Kizashi segera mendekat, memeluk erat putri semata wayangnya.

Sakura segera membalas pelukan hangat Ayahnya. Matanya terpejam di balik bahu lebar sang Ayah. Menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, ia tahu sang Ayah sedang tersenyum. Tapi tidak dirinya. Setitik air mata meluncur bebas dari matanya yang terpejam. Sakura membuka matanya. Air mata itu masih ada. Membasahi telapak tangannya. Mata hijaunya melirik pada pintu kamar, dan mendapati sang Kakak yang memandangnya lirih dan luka.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

**Q:** **Gk nyangka, ternyata Sasori berhubungan gelap sama Sasuke, kirain sama yg lain. Apa Sasuke kaya gitu karna ditolak Sakura? Oh ya amvun.****  
****Tapi pasti Sasuke masih punya rasa sama Sakura. Yakin (?)**

**A: Ini ketebak ga? Chap ini emang sengaja gaada adegan SasoSasunya mungkin chap depan bakalan ada**

**Q: ****Y ampun sasuke brubah orientasi gara"dtolak sakura...tumben cemen bngt sasuke****  
****dtunggu lanjutanny n jangan lamalama**

**A: setiap orang berubah karena ada alasannya kok #lha. Iyakah Sasuke cemen ya?**

Maaf update lama. Ide saya naik turun. Hihi, semoga suka sama chap ini. oiya semoga typonya bisa berkurang yaa. Saya gabisa lama-lama ngetik depan komputer karena mata saya kebetulan lagi sakit #kokcurhat jadi maafkann kalo masih ada typo berseliwer.

Saran, review nya ditunggu :3

Love,

emerallized onyxta


End file.
